


A Deal with a Demon

by Silkypumpkin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Demons, F/M, Loyal to the Qun The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Spoilers, The Fade, The Qun (Dragon Age), sorta solavellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkypumpkin/pseuds/Silkypumpkin
Summary: If the Dread Wolf is a demon, maybe he should be treated, and used, like one.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Deal with a Demon

Ameli pulled at the chains around her wrists, trying to avoid the glances of the qunari agent circling the anti-magic barrier they had erected around her.

"Be careful, she’s powerful.” Iron Bull’s voice betrayed no signs of remorse, and her eyes flicked up to meet his on instinct. Unbelieving that even his practiced Ben-Hassrath stoicism could be so cold after all they had shared. His eyebrows raised a barely perceptible degree before he looked away, but remained in front of her, arms crossed as his commander circled Ameli’s prison.

There was no way Bull could have missed her tears, or her private plea when they had captured her. He was observant, and a spy, and curse him, too good of an actor. The Viddasala walked in front of her again as she paced the circular path around the prisoner, her figure wavering slightly through the transparent veil of magic that buzzed between them. _If not for the chains I could kill them all in less than a minute. Curse you, Bull._

“Have you left anything out, Hissrad? What are we missing?” The Viddasala sounded less than pleased.

 _Good._ A bitter smile graced Ameli’s face as she glanced again at Bull. He continued to avoid her. Perhaps there were pieces of memories that he had decided to keep private, but for how long?

“Hissrad, you are dismissed. Send in Vidathiss.” Iron Bull uncrossed his arms and hesitated. Ameli probably imagined the minute twitch of his forehead. “Now!” Bull turned and left, slower, Ameli knew, than he was capable of. She did not know who Vidathiss was, but obviously Bull did. Viddasala returned to her circular path, crossing in front of the three guards watching from the corners of the room, and the collared Saarabas who kneeled nearby, maintaining her prison.

_If Bull won’t help, I’ll find someone who will._ Ameli closed her eyes, focusing on the magical barrier she had maintained around her in the fade. She no longer knew who was an ally and who a foe, but if the one she had trusted the most had already betrayed her, it was time to seek elsewhere.

_Solas…_ Her barrier protected her from any encroaching demon, and she could feel them swarming as she allowed it to thin, drawn to her fears. She called out to her former friend through the viscous shimmering space that was the fade. It was an effort to let the shielf dissipate, it had been with her all hours for the last few years. If Solas had told any truths, she would feel his presence if he answered her summons, as the world tremors when a pride demon shows itself.

Her mind sorted through the spirits that surrounded her, not all of whom were malevolent. Clearing her thoughts she suppressed the fear and longing of her body that sat in it’s prison, and invited in the peace of what surrounded her. Neither wanting nor demanding anything. The spirits lost interest, as if she had suddenly become invisible and finally she let the last of her barrier fall.

The magic of the fade tickled her unprotected form and she shivered in its pleasant embrace, like lovers long separated. Flickering wisps danced nearby, curious but unobtrusive, she called one over with a twirl of her finger.

 _Do you know Solas?_ She asked silently.

The wisp made no sign it had heard.

_The Dread Wolf?_

The wisp jolted, growing longer and thinner and shivering quickly.

_Yes, that’s him. Can you find him for me?_

The wisp shrunk again, flickering quickly above her palm as if urgent to explain something, but did not leave. She could have compelled it to do her bidding, but it might have drawn attention from other spirits, and she did not think Solas would appreciate it if she was looking for his help.

Instead she closed her eyes again, allowing the wisp to continue investigating her like a curious chickadee.

_Solas, I need your help._ She thought, as loudly as she could. Her wish was swallowed up by the fade. Quashing the rising fear that warmed her spine, she tried again.

_Dread Wolf, I summon you._

Nothing. Desperation crept up her legs, she didn’t know what the qunari were doing, but any moment she could be cut off from this place, awakened, or worse.

_Dread Wolf! Come make a deal with me, demon!_

The stones of the fade shook, even the cloudless sky vibrated like a solid mass as a dark tumbling shape grew before her eyes, overtaking everything as the darkness approached and encompassed her as well. The wisp took shelter, running up her neck to hide in her hair. Her protective barrier sprung into place without instruction, hovering invisibly just over her body.

_The Dread Wolf is not SUMMONED_. The words hissed from the thick black vapor all around her. Red eyes appeared one at a time from the blackness. The scant light of the wisp painted hints of a form, massive, furred and heaving with rage.

_Solas, what have you done?_ This was beyond anything she had imagined. A darkness that destroyed all else, that transformed the neutrality of the fade into a nightmare.

At his name the darkness faltered briefly, as if it had not recognized her before. She did not have time to waste. He, it, was here now.

_I need help._ She wondered already if the qunari’s reeducation was maybe preferable to what could happen with this nightmare demon, this wolf that devoured all in it’s path.

_And what do you offer?_ The whisper was nearly a threat, and her barrier trembled as Darkness tested its strength, distracting her with words.

Ameli shaped her face into disapproval, a face the real Solas would recognize, if only to laugh at. _Is there even a Solas anymore?_

The darkness flickered again, the eyes drawing away until the vague form of an elf replaced the furred beast in the bare light. The figure said nothing, and Ameli wondered if this was whom she sought, or if some demon of deception had taken advantage of her need.

_Spirits cower in fear, this is not the Solas I knew._ She held her hand over the wisp, as if petting it, and felt a faint breeze on her fingers like baby kisses.

_I am not the Solas you knew,_ the elf said. His voice was lower, the ground below did not shake, but a regretful droop of his head showed that he had once been her friend. _Why did you call_. He growled at her, impatient as the darkness nipped at his form, as if even he could barely control it.

Ameli had little choice, death or darkness, one would claim her. _I am a prisoner, of the qunari._

_Love has betrayed you_ , his grim smile stretched garishly in the dark.

Ameli remembered that once Solas had kissed her, and then urged her to find happiness elsewhere. He did not seem the type to tear the world apart for jealousy. _Solas was above such pettiness_. She snapped, surprised at her own boldness.

_No, but I hide it well. You haven’t told me what you offer the demon?_

Ameli hesitated, now was the time to be specific, and careful. _I will deal with Solas only, not the Dread Wolf. I offer my allegiance, if I am freed...and brought to a place of safety._

The elf form in front of her wavered, as if resisting being consumed back into the blackness around them. The Dread Wolf seemed frustrated. The wisp at her shoulder tremored, and Ameli suddenly felt she had made the gravest of mistakes. _Are you the one I seek? Are you Solas?_

The elf hesitated, and the answer was gruff, strained, but not a lie. Like the one half did not want the other half to be honest. _Yes._

_Are you also the Dread Wolf?_

_Yes._

_How can I trust you? Solas had the trust of all spirits._ Again, she comforted the wisp.

Solas’ form solidified with great effort, absorbing the darkness into a shape that finally resembled him as she had seen him the last time. The light of the fade returned, if somewhat dimmed like the last light of day. _The trust of spirits is easily gained_. As the darkness dissipated the wisp calmed, and flitted over to Solas’ palm when he beckoned to it.

Ameli was not comforted. _Not so for the rest of us._

_I still seek freedom for every elf, not granted on an individual basis. I will free you._

_Then why must it be a bargain, why not come when I called YOU_.

_The demon must be fed too, but it has uses._

_You disappoint me Solas, you had me believing that spirits and demons were only what we in them. You chose a demon._

_I also told you that I am not deserving of the respect you gave._ He smiled sadly, and looked like the old Solas.

Ameli nodded with a sigh. _Then do we have a deal?_

His coal black eyes looked straight into hers. _Yes._

Without warning the fade disappeared and Ameli found the stones under her knees unforgiving, the face of the Viddasala just outside the barrier staring at her in anger, an unknown qunari burdened with intimidating tools just inside the door, and Iron Bull behind them staring at her in disbelief.

Propelled backward into a rift, the entire scene vanished before her in a flash of green fire.

**Author's Note:**

> probably won't write a second chapter, but who knows


End file.
